Alicorns: love lost, love found A brand new Sister
by Ebony Mirage Amber
Summary: when Applebloom loses her big sister, and the world is over run with alicorns... life cant get much odder... can it?


The Apple family reunion had seen happier meets, everypony always attended the 100 month family reunion day… but now somepony had skipped… somepony had not turned up last meet… ponies were guessing if she would turn up this meet… but nopony knew if she was even still alive, or if she had been abducted by pirates, or even if she wanted to return on free will…

That missing Apple was… _AppleJack_.

Everypony had just arrived, and were reuniting with old family friends, AppleBloom cantered switly up to her favourite cousin, Babs Seed,

"Yo! Was up with ya'll? You seem a lil' off key, if ya could 'scuse the expression!" laughed AppleBloom, as Babs had recently lost her keys…

"Hhhm? No I'm jus' fine Bloomy." Replied her cousin happily. AppleBloom began to fade out to a flash back, the night AJ went…

"_AAAJJAAYYY!" AppleBloom cried, paralyzed with fear, a huge black shadow descended towards the bright chestnut mare. AJ just smiled, pulling her fathers old broad rimmed cowpony hat low over her eyes, still smiling as the black shadow began to surround her._

"_I'll be back… but I won't stay… but I will always return…" applejack began to hum a tune from an old favourite film, "I will always return" from Spirit. The shadow engulfed AppleBloom's big sister, taking her where it would…_

"_NOOOOOOO! APPLEJAAAAAAAAAAACK!" cried AppleBloom, sorrow and despair,_

"_**I hear the wind call my name**_

_**The sound that leads me home again**_

_**It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns**_

_**To you I will always return**_

_**I know the road is long but where you are is home**_

_**Wherever you stay - I'll find the way**_

_**I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun**_

_**I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong**__" AppleBloom heard her sisters voice sing, not missing a beat, not dropping a single vowel or consonant…_

AppleBloom shook her head, to clear her mildly fuzzy thoughts, everypony had just began to catch up when,

"WOOOOOOOOO! RUN EBONY RUN! WE REALY COULD DO WITHOUT MUM CATCHING US! NO DON'T STOP SHE'S COMING AFTER US RUN RUN RUN!" yelped young orange filly with black stripes in her mane and tail, as she came speeding over the hill, closely followed by her black and metallic purple twin sister, who must have been Ebony,

"_I_ HAPPEN TO BE RUNNING FASTER THAN YOU, AND WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT DAD CATCHING UP TO US, NOT MUM! SO KICK UP SOME DUST, FIRE SPRITE!" snapped Ebony. The fillies skidded to a stop just in front of the Apple family, they turned, backing against the crush of ponies.

A bright chestnut unicorn mare with flaxen mane and tail, tied in braids or pony tails, cantered over the crest of the hill, over which the fillies had just sped, nopony could see her face, due to her broad rimmed cowpony hat being pulled low over her sparkling emerald green eyes,

"Fire Sprite and Ebony Wing, y'all 'ave six seconds between ya to come up with a valid reason to your behaviour, both of you are 'aving wing braces for a week. I's unacceptable to run 'nto somepony else's land without permission, or invitation, you both know that!" growled the unicorn mare, who's soft southern accent had an odd effect on AppleBloom,

"Mum, we have a good reason," stated Fire Sprite,

"You couldn't catch running, or flying, so we were only giving you exercise." Concluded Ebony, giving a smart reply, the mare snorted,

"Are y'all goin' to cooperate? Or do I have to grab you both, and tie you onto my back?"

Ebony replied by raising a pair of black and purple wings,

"You gotta catch us!" yelled Fire Sprite challengingly, the chestnut mare snorted, narrowing her eyes, the mare allowed a small smile to play across her face,

"Have your own way, you foolish filly" laughed the mare, then a surprising thing happened… wings rose from the mysterious mares back, she was an _Alicorn!_ But then AppleBloom noticed tiny wings placed on the foal's shoulders, and tiny horns peeking through their forelocks, _Alicorn Foals!_ Alicorns were popping up all over! The filly pair turned and fled towards the orchard, as they disappeared into the apple trees, the Alicorn mare smiled apologizing, she cantered swiftly after her children… she slowed next to an apple tree, then she stopped, as if on impulse… she drew her hind legs up to her stomach… and _bucked the apple tree_! She had kicked the tree with such position that the apples all fell into the apple bobbing bucket, every last one. She departed with a happy whoop, clearly happy about her bulls' eye strike.

AppleBloom looked closely at the retreating mare, she was… she… that mare… that _Alicorn _mare… she was… she…

"_AppleJack! Wait for me!_" yelled AppleBloom gleefully.

* * *

yeah... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i've written 1 other story (how to train your dragon) and i only have 1 review, so if you like this and want me to continue please review otherwise this story will be discontinued and I would really like to write more of it... but if people dont review and say they want me to continue.. then...

well Byebye!


End file.
